


Last Sane Thought

by Aviss



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes thoughts during the explosion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Sane Thought

**Last Sane Thought**

Ears ringing, the only thing he can hear is his voice shouting his name.

_Holmes!_

In the midst of the fire, his face is burned in his retinas, the after image of his surprised face as the fire engulfed him, the explosion tossing his body around like a broken doll.

_Holmes!_

At his back, the past. Irene, who put her life in danger to save him.

He's unable to leave her, though his first instinct is to press forward, regardless of the flames, the explosions or the hopeless chance that he's still alive.

_Holmes!_

Another explosion makes up is mind for him, and he finally moves, picking himself up from the floor and going to her.

Not looking back, never looking back.

_Holmes!_

They run, together, trying to dodge the fire, to find a way to survive this. For him the motions are mechanical, some deep ingrained survival instinct guiding him.

And the entire time his ears ring, his voice shouting his name again and again.

_Holmes!_

He wonders, for an instant, before his body hits the floor and darkness comes to greet him, if Blackwood wasn't right and this one will be his last sane thought.

_Holmes!_

It's not a bad way for his sanity to go.

...


End file.
